


Love Me Please

by njiero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, I hate me, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njiero/pseuds/njiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank knew he loved Gerard but he didn't know if Gerard loved him back! He didn't think so BUT today is the day! He'll soon find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Please

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

It was Wednesday morning, Frank had just woke up to his alarm! That alarm is now on the floor! "Shut up, you stupid clock!" He muttered, today is the day he thought to himself! He's gonna tell Gerard how he feels! He had liked Gerard more than a friend for awhile now but he never thought he would fall in love with Gerard but here he is now at the bottom of that pit! He fell hard and he can't get up! He went to get dressed in a black tee,black jeans and a red hoodie with his red converse and went downstairs and went to get some cereal but his favorite almond milk was sour! "This is a great day!!" He mumbled sarcastically but he'd see Gerard soon so he had something to look forward to! He had some salad instead of cereal! When he finished he grabbed his phone and his keys and went outside,locked the door and got into his car and drove to Gerards house he was driving for a few minutes before he eventually got there! He got out and walked up to Gerards door and knocked "Just a sec" He heard Gerard yell from inside. Little did Frank know Gerard had been crying about him! Gerard came to the door and opened it to see who was there it was Frank! "Hi" Gerard exclaimed a little too loudly! It was then that Frank noticed tear tracks on Gerards cheeks! "What's wrong, Gerard?!" Frank practically screeched "Why are you crying?!!?" He asked ",Gerard what happened?" "Nothing!" Gerard whimpered! "It doesn't matter, Frank!" Then he continued "Even if it did matter you wouldn't care, anyway!" He mumbled "Of course I care! I love you, Gerard!" Frank suddenly covered his mouth with his hands "Did I just say that out loud?!" He asked more to himself than to Gerard! Gerard looked at Frank shocked then he said "I love you too, Frank!"then he said "I've wanted to say that for so long!" Gerard admitted   
"Me too" smiled Frank "I really love you, Gerard more than I love anything else in this world!" "You're so cheesy!" Gerard laughed "Only for you, Gee!" Gerard walked over to Frank and kissed him hard on the lips! Frank was shocked but kissed back! It was a surprise but a welcome surprise! They broke the kiss after a few minutes and leaned their foreheads together, panting "That was the best kiss of my life!" Frank exclaimed "I agree!" Gerard smiled! 

 

THE ENDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And they lived happily ever after n' shit

**Author's Note:**

> If this was bad then I'm really sorry! K bye not gonna embarress myself further


End file.
